Complications
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: After a rather vicious Danmaku battle, Reimu dies but Marisa doesn't want to give up on her best friend that easily... Which is where Alice comes in...


Marisa raced through to her home in the Forest of Magic. She was panicking. Something had happened to Reimu during one of their Danmaku battles and she was determined to NOT let it effect her too much... She liked Reimu, sure, but being the cause of Death by said Ordinary Witch? Not so much.

"Where was it... Where was it..." Marisa panted heavily as she scanned her house from top to bottom.

She could sense Reimu's life force fading and she cursed. "Fucking hell! COME ON!" Marisa screamed as she accidently blasted one of her walls with a spell, that she hadn't realised she was incantating.

She shoved a series of books out of her way and then stopped in mid-motion. Reimu's life energy had disappated. Just as she saw the grimore that belonged to Marisa. Marisa dropped to the ground onto her knees. "No..." She whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Marisa felt tears sting her eyes as she grabbed her grimore and tore it open to the pages she wanted:- How to stop a Death. Written by Patchouli Knowledge.

'It's got to be in here... It's got to be in here...' She repeated over and over in her head as she scanned the pages, each moment feeling further and further away.

She slammed the book onto the hard surface beneath her as she started to cry uncontrollably. "Reimu...I'm so sorry..." She sniffed. "...Damnit! I wasn't fast enough! I WASN'T FUCKING FAST ENOUGH!" She hollered in pain and anguish.

-Outside Marisa's house-

Alice raced through the Forest of Magic and straight towards Marisa's house. She knew what had happened and was now trying to make sure Marisa didn't do anything stupid...

Alice froze as she heard someone scream as did her dolls - "I WASN'T FUCKING FAST ENOUGH!"

Alice Margatroid slowed down and pushed open Marisa's front door that had swung back and almost been wrenched off its hinges, due to the pure force that Marisa had used to get in, in the first place.

"Marisa?" Alice asked as she entered the house. Blonde hair getting in the way as she scanned the house. "Dolls, find Marisa. Prevent her from harming herself."

The dolls all nodded at the puppeter and raced towards everywhere in the house, eventually Alice started to hear sniffing and Shanghai's thoughts coming to her. 'I found her! I found her!'

Alice raced towards Shanghai's location and saw Marisa on her hands and knees over her grimore, the page it had been opened on, How to Stop a Death still open. Alice took in a deep breath and walked towards the 'Ordinary Witch' and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marisa..."

Marisa on the other hand was so far in pain and anguish that she refused to acknowledge Alice's presence. "I wasn't fast enough... I wasn't fast enough... I need to turn back time... I need to..."

Alice rose Marisa to her feet rather forcefully and stared at her, trying to get a good look into her eyes but failed, as Marisa kept looking away. "Marisa... Marisa! Look at me, or I'll slap you!"

The Black/White witch looked at Alice and that was when Alice saw it - Pain, Misery, Regret and most of all... Her love for her good friend who had died.

"Marisa..." Alice whispered to her. "I know how much you must be hurting-"

Marisa half glared at Alice, silencing her. "You don't know half of what I'm feeling, Alice, 'Ze." Marisa lowered her head, and, as her hat covered her eyes, Alice placed a hand on Marisa's shoulder. "Maybe... Maybe becoming a Youkai could solve this?" Alice whispered encouragingly.

Marisa tensed up at this. "You think... You think doing that would bring her back?" Marisa whispered back to Alice. Alice stiffened this time. Was she sure it could? Well, according to Patchouli it could if something like this happened but... Marisa would have to want it.

"Patchy said it could." Alice placed her spare hand underneath Marisa's chin and rose it so that Marisa's tear filled eyes looked into Alice's. "Look, Marisa." Alice said to her friend. "If I can help in any way, then its this - I will give you unconditional love that could mean you share my power of immortality. Something magic induced. It's a one way avenue though, Reimu might even come bac-AMGIGJH!"

Marisa had sealed the distance between them and kissed Alice. She was desperate, that much was clear.

However, for the Black/White witch, everything turned black as Alice's voice could only be heard:-

"Marisa... MARISA!"

Then...

Thud.

She was out cold.


End file.
